


[卡带]竞选火影失败……从此只好愿赌服输听从火影大人的一切命令

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[卡带]竞选火影失败……从此只好愿赌服输听从火影大人的一切命令

签完最后一份文件，卡卡西把笔一丢，顺势往桌上一趴：「啊——好累——带土，你在吧？」

等了半天也没等到回应，他托着腮闲闲地说：「快出来，我知道你在。还是说，你要违抗火影大人的命令？」

「……」

一眨眼的功夫，办公桌前的空地上出现了一个单膝跪地的暗部，尽管戴着狐狸面具看不到他的表情，卡卡西还是能从他的语气中听出些许咬牙切齿的意味：「……您有何吩咐？」

通常情况下，卡卡西并不是喜欢利用身份欺负别人的人，但是不得不说，带土不情不愿又不得不忍气吞声的样子，实在太有趣了。

「一直保持这个姿势，我的脖子和肩膀已经开始发僵了。」卡卡西说，「果然还是上了年纪啊……带土君，能麻烦你帮我按摩一下吗？」

「………………」

居然好意思说自己上了年纪！真要这么说的话明明他的年纪更大吧，为什么反而要给这家伙按摩啊！带土攥紧了拳，很想直起身和他对骂，全身都由于激烈的愤怒微微颤抖起来，可是在卡卡西无辜的注视下，最后只能拼命忍耐着，声音低沉地应道：「……我明白了。」

一开始主动提出想要成为卡卡西的直属暗部的人其实是带土。这些年来意图暗杀火影的忍者从来没少过，虽然气愤为什么成为火影的是卡卡西而不是自己，但是想想输给他总比输给其他人强，带土还是下定决心，一定要保证他的安全。

毕竟，写轮眼要左右集齐才能发挥出本来的力量。

可是卡卡西在成为他的上司以后每天都想方设法的换着花样折腾他，有时甚至抱怨着太无聊了要求带土陪他玩一些乱七八糟的游戏，偏偏带土还不能反抗他的命令，不管这些命令本身有多么荒唐。

所以说，为什么这种人会赢得竞选成为火影啊！不管怎么看他都比懒散的卡卡西靠谱得多吧！

……算了，输了就是输了，现在计较这个也没有意义。

带土按他说的给他捏肩捶背，一时不慎用了太大的力气，卡卡西轻轻的痛呼了一声：「差点以为我的脖子要被你扭断了……」

带土有点心虚，放轻了力道重新给他揉了揉，仍然嘴硬着：「哪有这么容易断！是你太不能忍了！」

「是是是。」卡卡西叹了口气，重新趴回被文件铺得满满当当的办公桌上。墨印的文字又小又密，带土只是多看几眼就觉得自己的脑袋要炸了。他是想做火影没错，但这绝不是他想做的工作。卡卡西平日的辛苦他都看在眼里，说实话，如果不是头脑聪明的卡卡西，换成其他人，肯定没办法胜任这份工作，从这一点来看，他会当选也是理所当然的事情……

他按着按着又一次开始走神，卡卡西趁他放松戒备的空隙，伸手扣住他的手腕，椅子向后一转就将他一把拉进自己怀里。

带土回过神来，不客气地问：「做什么？」

卡卡西揭了他的面具，拇指轻轻摩挲着他的嘴唇，几乎算得上是明示地说：「带土，你的任务是满足我的一切需要，没错吧？」

「？？？」带土瞪圆了眼睛，「……话是这么说……等等，难道你……？」

「我想和你做，现在，在这里。」卡卡西理直气壮的把手伸进他的衣服里，手掌贴着他的后腰摸来摸去。带土赶紧抓住他的手臂，慌忙制止他，「喂！你……你就不能等到回家吗！」

「我不要。」卡卡西十分任性的拒绝了他的提议，他认为辛苦工作了这么久，这是他应得的，「害怕被外面那些暗部看到的话，只好麻烦你用幻术骗过他们了，带土，我相信你一定能做到！」

「我当然能做到！不是这个问题！」事实上他们早就做过不知道多少次，维持这种关系（带土坚决不承认这是恋爱关系）也有好几年了，但带土一直是坚定的传统派，一定要在家里，在天黑后，在床上，其他的时间地点都不可以，更何况……「你怎么能在火影办公室做这种事！」

对卡卡西来说，火影不过是一个职位，没什么了不起，可是对带土来说，火影是他从小到大的憧憬，拥有着神圣不可侵犯的地位。

正是因为在火影办公室里，才要对你这么做啊。光是想象着带土可能会露出的表情，卡卡西就觉得连续工作超过20个小时的疲累都不算什么了。

「我当然能，现在你快点自己把衣服脱掉。」见到带土一脸不情愿半天没有动作，卡卡西不紧不慢地补充道，「这是命令。」

这是什么奇奇怪怪的命令啊你这个荒淫火影！心里忿忿不平地咒骂着，带土还是老老实实的支起幻术，脱掉了暗部的紧身背心。正如卡卡西所说，带土不能反抗他的任何命令，或者说，他完全可以，但他不能，他不允许自己成为挑战火影权威的那个人。

他的肤色比卡卡西要深一些，块状的胸肌随着脱衣的动作鼓动着微微隆起，看起来好像十分坚实，但卡卡西知道摸上去非常柔软。和宽阔的肩膀比起来，他的腰显得格外的细，弯腰时腹肌的轮廓越发清晰。他们每天一起吃饭，吃的是一样的东西，带土还要额外多加两顿点心，可是自从卡卡西开始坐守办公室以后胖了好几斤，他看起来倒是一点没胖。

脱了上衣又解掉笼手，带土的动作顿住了，他的手停在自己的腰带上犹豫不决，不确定到底应不应该把命令执行得这么彻底。都到了这一步他还抱有一丝不切实际的幻想，期望着卡卡西只是和他开玩笑，并不是真的想做完全套。

卡卡西亲口打破了他的幻想：「继续脱，下面也要，带土，别装傻。」

「……你……」

虽然用幻术遮掩住了这里的异样，但万一遇到什么紧急情况，随时可能有人进来……现在是下午三点，灿烂的日光把办公室内照得一片明亮，在这种时间、这种场合赤身裸体，让带土感到了极大的紧张和不适应。

卡卡西把桌上的文件推到一边，让他面对自己坐到办公桌上。赤裸的屁股接触到冰凉的桌面，带土不由得颤了颤，又忍着羞耻按照卡卡西的要求向他张开双腿。

「嗯？已经勃起了吗？」卡卡西露在半指手套外的手指带着微微的凉意，他的指尖在他伞状的龟头上轻轻点了点，「是在这种地方暴露很兴奋，还是被我命令强迫很兴奋？」

「……都不是！」

「都不是？」卡卡西凑过来吻了吻他下唇上的那道伤疤，灵巧的手指轻柔地抚弄着他的茎身，「那就是看到我的这身装束很兴奋？」

卡卡西现在穿着的，是独属于六代目火影的雪白御神袍。

它对带土来说不仅仅是一件普通的衣服，他曾经无数次梦想着自己会穿上它，在大家的祝福和称赞中就任火影，他做梦都想不到自己最接近它的时刻居然会是这种时候。

「怎、……才不会！」带土涨红了脸，催促他把外袍脱下来，「万一弄脏了怎么办！」

「确实很难办……所以你小心一点，不要把它弄脏了。」

「啊？？！」

卡卡西在他的下唇上轻咬了一口，伸进舌头和他接吻。他从抽屉里找出一瓶润滑剂，倒了一些在手心里，一手继续玩弄着他的阴茎，另一只手探到身后，将那些黏腻的液体细致涂抹在他的穴口上，借着润滑伸进了两个指节，熟稔的去揉弄他体内的敏感点。

「……啊！……卡卡西……」

带土的身体一向比嘴巴诚实得多，没一会儿他就被卡卡西撩拨得万分难耐，自己主动将腿分得更开，嘴里也发出了一些软绵绵的含混呻吟，似乎是在央求他快点，卡卡西却在这时抽回手靠在椅背上，疲惫地揉了揉额角：「我真的很累，带土，今天你自己动好不好？」

「………………」

带土张着嘴半天说不出话，他的直觉告诉他卡卡西一定是又一次恶趣味发作在说谎，但他确实工作很久了，说不定是真的体力不支……都做到这一步了，这时怎么也不可能停下来啊！

没办法，他扶着卡卡西的肩膀，小心翼翼的自己坐了下去。他们有一段时间没做了，后穴被撑开涨得满满的，带土跪在宽大的椅子上，忍着胀痛稍稍抽离了一些，就这样攀着卡卡西上上下下地套弄起他的阴茎。

「啊、啊嗯！……啊、啊……卡卡西……」

他湿淋淋的阴茎随着每次起身的动作在御神袍上磨蹭着划出湿痕，从他的后穴中涌出的粘稠晶亮的淫水更是把雪白的外袍浸湿了大片。卡卡西牵起他的手，和他十指交握，慢慢叹了口气：「结果还是弄脏了，怎么办呢？」

带土满脸潮红，慢半拍地低头看了看，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，好像快哭出来了，上气不接下气地对他道歉：「对……对不起……」

「没关系，我不怪你。」卡卡西把他抱起来放到办公桌上，见他闭着眼不停喘息着，似乎还沉浸在快感之中，咬着他的耳垂小声说，「带土，我原谅你了，这时你应该对我说什么？」

带土神志不清地喃喃着：「谢谢、谢谢……」又朝他伸出手，「抱抱我，卡卡西，抱我……」

卡卡西早就发现了，或许是因为身为孤儿很少接收到来自亲人的关爱，带土非常渴望和他人的亲密接触。他讨厌陌生人碰他，但换成熟悉的喜欢的人，平时在家里他几乎时时刻刻都要和卡卡西黏在一起。

这种地方也很可爱。

他拍了拍带土的屁股，阴茎推开紧紧包裹上来的肠肉往更深的地方推去，带土架在他臂弯里的小腿被他撞得一晃一晃的，手指在坚硬光滑的桌面上不断抓挠着：「嗯、……哈啊啊！好、好深……」

「带土，记得维持好幻术。」卡卡西提醒他，「不然可能会被别人看到听到的。」

「我、我知道……」带土腾出一只手捂住嘴巴努力不让自己发出声音，哆哆嗦嗦地输出查克拉制造幻象，可惜卡卡西又插了几次他就忍不住再次嗯嗯啊啊的淫叫起来，「卡卡西……唔……」

「应该叫火影大人才对吧？喜欢被火影大人侵犯吗？」卡卡西在他殷红的乳头上掐了一把，带土猛地弓起身体，高潮中的后穴紧紧咬着他的阴茎，「啊！喜、喜欢……」

「乖。」卡卡西摸了摸他发烫的脸颊，没有拔出阴茎，直接射在了他的身体里，「这是给好孩子的奖励。」

「呜……！！」

射过一次后理智渐渐回归，带土回想起自己的所作所为简直羞耻得想死。他一瘸一拐的从办公桌上下来，顾不上穿衣服，先去扒卡卡西身上的御神袍。卡卡西乖乖脱下来交给他，这才疑惑地问了一句：「做什么？」

「拿去洗！」带土恶狠狠地说着，胡乱捡了几件衣服套上，把门摔得震天响，卡卡西想提醒他穿错裤子了都来不及。

……算了，反正以后大家都会知道的。

如果当上火影还不能对喜欢的暗部为所欲为，那么成为火影将毫无意义。

 

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
